The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder (VCR) and more particularly to a method for checking abnormal operations of VCR which can check and display automatically the kind of abnormality when the operations of VCR deck is abnormal.
In the conventional VCR of FIG. 1, when the operations of deck is abnormal, many troubles may occur and normal operations are impossible. Moreover, since there is no way to inform users of the abnormal state of the deck, the users operate the VCR in that state.